Backup clients may include devices that run on battery power, such as mobile devices. Backup clients may also include clients that experience power loss and run on backup power (e.g., an Uninterruptable Power Supply (UPS)). Backup clients running on battery or backup power may have a limited time window to complete a backup, which may depend on a power level of a battery. A backup job may be terminated prior to completion if power runs out.
In view of the foregoing, it may be understood that there may be significant problems and shortcomings associated with current backup management technologies.